Schwarz Weihnachten
by ali-chan
Summary: it's almost a brad-fic. i'll give you a synopsis from my friend meery's POV " It's funny ^^;; In a high, tripping-on-acid kind of way ^_~" sorry for any typo's or bad german usage folks ^_^'


Disclaimer: i do not own weiß or schwarz, no matter how much i delude myself i cannot hide from the truth. so i'll just stick with writing my crappy fanfics. it keeps me happy... and now on with the show!  
  
KEY  
//blah// = schu's thoughts  
-- blah-- = Brad's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Schwarz Weihnachten  
by Jaymie  
  
  


  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve in tokyo, and schwarz had decided to go for a walk. The reason for this outing was that Brad was spending far too much time on the computer to be healthy and schuldig was annoying the hell out of him. It had been snowing quite a lot the past few days so the park was a veritable winter wonderland, enough to make Bing Crosby proud!  
On their way to the park, nagi had bought a sledge and, since no one would drag him along in it, he used his telekinesis to drag himself along - gaining a few odd looks on the way. Schuldig had been given the task of restraining farfarello from hurting God by trying to kill every snowman that they passed, and he was not a happy schuldig at all. Brad was trailing along behind, giggling silently to himself as he felt his toes grow numb, the all of a sudden he was struck by a sudden wave of nostalgia and began to sing quietly to himself  
  
  
  
  


  
_** The more it snows  
Tiddly pom  
The more it goes  
Tiddly pom  
The more it goes  
Tiddly pom  
On snowing.  
The more it goes   
Tiddly pom  
The colder my toes  
Tiddly pom  
The colder my toes  
Tiddly pom  
Are growing.**_  
  
  
  
  


  
Unfortunately for Brad it was not quite enough that Nagi had Keeled over with laughter, but Schu - not being one to be out of a joke - had made quick work to find out what was so funny. He stared at Brad and smirked,   
//Ah Brad.// said the voice inside Brad's head, // Braddy Brad Brad Brad//  
--Shut UP *MERVIN*-- Brad Glared at schu. He'd recently found his passport and discovered this little gem to threaten him with.  
// Okay! Okay! Never again..... fancy a duet?// Bradley continued to glare a glare that would be a formidable foe to the Fujimiya Death Glare. Schu sidled up to Brad and draped himself over the shoulders of his leader, he put his mouth close to Bradley's ear, so close that his lips almost brushed the skin. Crawford shuddered, he hated it when schu did that. Schuldig then whispered in a low, sultry tone,  
C'mon Braaadly, you know you vant to  
Brad shouted, he was really getting pissed off, and if you annoy me once more, I *SWEAR* I'll tell Weiß your little secret!  
You wouldn't! Schu cried incredulously, Brad smirked at the now extremely worried looking Schuldig - he then saw weiß walking in their direction, but schwartz went un-noticed.  
Speak of the devils, said Brad, smugly, grinning even more. How he Loved to see Schuldig Squirm. As weiß came closer Ran noticed Schwartz, he and Schu made eye contact causing schuldig to shriek like a girl and hide behind the nearest snowman - the snowman, however, wasn't a very tall one. In fact it was only two feet tall and, although he was crouching behind it, you could still see schuldig's fiery mane of orange hair from behind it. Ran was now looking quite befuddled, as were Yohji, Ken and Omi.  
"Heh" laughed Yoji, " I always thought schu was a nut!" Omi giggled and walked over to the unsuspecting snowman and gently pushed it's head causing it to topple onto Schuldig. Schu shrieked for a second time ( the snow had gone down his top and it was DAMNED cold), stood up and glared down at Omi.  
"Omae o korosu" He growled at the younger assassin, Omi turned to peg it but the next thing he knew Schu had grabbed him and rammed a fistful of snow down the back of his top.  
"AIEEEEEE!!" Shrieked Omi, Schu released his grasp on his collar and Omi took refuge behind a smiling Ran Fujimiya. It took a moment for Omi to realise that that wasn't right and backed away slowly.  
Ran then made a proposition to Schwartz, "We challenge you to a snowball fight." He crossed his arms smugly, waiting for a response. the rest of weiß and some of schwartz looked at him as though he had turned into a huge great bug.  
"Er......Ran?" said ken, tentatively, "what are you doing?" Ran looked at him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"what? what's wrong?"  
"oh, you know," replied Yoji, " only the fact that they are our mortal enemies and you are proposing to play a GAME with them!" Ran looked over at schwartz and saw a huge grin plastered on Farfie's face.  
"Snowballs make God cry," he stated happily, "can we accept? can we? huh? huh? can we Brad? pleeeeease!" Farf, by now had started hopping and skipping around Brad. Brad bitch slapped Farfie,  
"shut up Farf" he said matter-of-factly, he then mimicked Ran's pose and expression. " ok Weiß, " he smirked, "we accept." Farfie Whooped for joy and received yet another bitch slap from Brad. "shut up Farf."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Who will win the battle? Will Brad bitch slap again? will Schu ever get that duet? find out in part 2!


End file.
